Can My Tears Still Remember You?
by Lactobacilluss
Summary: Kecelakaan itu, sudah 3 tahun aku merindukan pacarku yang koma karenanya. Tapi jika suatu hari ia terbangun.. tak apa ia tak ingat. Tak apa ia tidak tahu aku siapa. Tapi aku akan selalu mencintainya/first fic!oneshot


**CAN MY TEARS STILL REMEMBER YOU?**

Disclaimer : saya... eh Masashi Kishimoto =_= *ceritanya mau ngelawak tapi susah hahahahaha (garing dah *plak)

Pairing: ShikaIno

Genre: romance/angst

Warning: OOC, Diksi nya maksa banget, geje, lebay, alur kecepetan dll

Note: terinspirasi dari komik jepang *lupa judulnya, pas SMP dulu aku bacanya argh... soalnya tu komik minjem dari rental. Rame bangeeeettt~ yang tahu judulnya kasih tahu ya haha. Tapi disini alur ceritanya agak beda. Maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita diantara author2 lain :D

Judulnya juga aku ambil dari lagu Epik High-1minute1second. Lagu yang bikin merinding gimana gitu hahaha. Salah satu liriknya, ada kata ini.. ''can my tears still remember you?'' ah sedihnyooo.. TT_TT

Yok kita mulai aja ya teman-teman :D

oh ya, fic sebelumnya blum saya update lg. ntar ya, malah lagi asik bikin fic ini =w= *plak

**BEGIN!**

Summary: Kecelakaan itu, sudah 3 tahun aku merindukan pacarku yang koma karenanya. Tapi jika suatu hari ia terbangun.. tak apa ia tak ingat. Tak apa ia tidak tahu aku siapa. Tapi aku akan selalu mencintainya.

Tuhan... inilah doaku untuknya...

Gadis cantik yang malang, terabaikan di kota penuh keramaian.

Sesak dan penuh orang jahat.

Aku sungguh tak tega meninggalkan gadis itu, gadis yang memang sudah dari dulu aku sayangi.

Dulu aku sempat berpikir untuk meninggalkannya. Tapi nampaknya Tuhan memberiku panggilan untuknya.

Aku... aku jadi yakin sudah di takdirkan untuk menjaga dirinya.

Semoga aku selalu bisa di sampingmu, menjagamu dan merawatmu...

Hingga akhir hayatku, untuk membuatmu kembali dari tidur abadi mu...

''...aku selalu merindukanmu, dirimu yang apa adanya.

Ya.. karena aku sangat mencintaimu..''

* * *

><p>Can My Tears Still Remember You? : Oneshot<p>

Namaku Nara Shikamaru, aku adalah lelaki berumur 25 tahun. Aku juga adalah lelaki sederhana yang hidup mandiri, meninggalkan orangtua ku yang berada di desa Konoha dan memilih berkelana di Tokyo. Aku memilih ini karena aku senang dengan kebebasan. Memlilih sendiri apa yang aku suka. Dan mumpung saja dengan baiknya orangtuaku menyetujuinya.

Dan kini aku tinggal sendiri di apartemen yang kumuh ini. Usang, tak terurus dan penuh debu. Biarlah seperti ini –pikirnya.

Di pagi ini, aku memandang langit di jendela kamar apartemenku sambil menyeruput kopi hangat dan –berusaha merasakan sejuknya angin pagi itu. Lalu aku melihat banyak burung-burung berterbangan dengan bebas di kota yang ramai ini. Ah, sesaknya. Aku selalu bermimpi dapat terbang bebas. Namun, kenyataannya aku tidak bisa. Aku hanyalah manusia biasa yang hanya hidup sederhana. Kerja, makan, tidur... itu saja yang aku lakukan. Memuakan, rasanya ingin mati saja!

Pikiran ini sudah berpuluh kali muncul dalam pikiranku. Namun terhempas kembali seperti angin jika memandang wajahnya...

END OF SHIKAMARU POV

NORMAL POV

Shikamaru melamun sambil melirik sedikit kearah belakang, dan kembali memandang langit yang ia suka itu. Terkadang ia menghela nafasnya. Sambil berdoa.

.

''semoga ia cepat sembuh.. amin''

.

.

.

''Jika suatu hari ia terbangun... tak apa ia tak ingat. Tak apa ia tak tahu aku siapa. Tapi aku akan selalu mencintainya..''

.

.

SRUUKK~

Tiba-tiba sesuatu berbunyi dari arah belakang. Dan dengan pendengaran yang cukup tajam oleh Shikamaru, ia pun menoleh ke belakang.

Badan Shikamaru kini menegang.

Kaku.

Tak bisa bergerak.

.

.

Tuhan...

Akhirnya kau mengabulkan permohonanku.

* * *

><p>''a..aku dimana ya?'' tanya seorang gadis yang ternyata ia yang menimbulkan suara itu. Ia baru bangun dari tidurnya. Selimut pun masih setia melekat pada tubuhnya, ia duduk di sofa. Tatapannya lalu teralih kepada lelaki yang berdiri membatu dekat daun jendela –yang juga menatapnya.<p>

Gadis itu juga tampak kebingungan, bagaimana bisa ia tidur di tempat kumuh seperti ini. Bahkan ada lelaki yang menatapnya sedari tadi –entah dari kapan. Tapi anehnya... ia sama sekali tidak ingat sebelum ia tertidur disini. Apakah mungkin... pingsan? Eh? Dan lihatlah pria itu. Ukh kotornya. Bajunya lusuh dan berkumis, ia yakin pria ini adalah om om gak jelas.

. . .

Lelaki itu tak kunjung bicara untuk kesekian menit. Padahal gadis berambut blonde panjang itu sudah melamun cukup lama. Memikirkan bagaimana ia bisa disini. Dan dengan tatapan bingung si blonde itu, Shikamaru yang jenius segera mengerti apa yang di pikirkannya.

''ah... sudah bangun nampaknya'' akhirnya Shikamaru angkat bicara.

''eh?'' Gadis blonde itu pun terkaget si pria tiba-tiba berbicara.

''kau baik-baik saja?'' tanyanya lagi, dan mendekati gadis itu sambil duduk di sampingnya.

''su..sudah tak apa''jawabnya agak gemetar –takut si pria bernama Shikamaru ini berbuat macam-macam.

Lalu Shikamaru menjawabnya dengan manggut-manggut dan bergumam 'syukurlah'. Gadis blonde itu pun hanya terdiam melihatnya.

''ahaha... aku sudah menunggu mu lama sekali'' ucap Shikamaru dengan mata agak sayu dan melihat kearah lain,''jadi kaget kamu sudah terbangun...Ino-chan'' wajahnya tersenyum menatap gadis blonde yang ternyata bernama Ino –Yamanaka Ino.

'heeee... namaku Ino ya? Eh kok aku lupa nama sendiri sih? Ah bodoh sekali aku! Hmm... ah yasudahlah aku memang Ino kali' pikir Ino dengan asalnya padahal ia sebetulnya tidak ingat namanya, ' Tapi siapa dia ini? ia menculikku ya? Atau stalker? Menyeramkan sekali! Tatapannya dalam begitu. Seperti orang mesum! Aku harus segera pergi dari sini!' pikir Ino yang menyangka Shikamaru adalah om om genit.

''nah... kau makan dulu ya. Supaya kau sehat seperti dulu'' Shikamaru pun pergi ke dapur mengambil makanan. Dan pada saat itu pula Ino terus berpikir.

.

'heeee... seperti dulu? Memangnya aku kenal dia? Atau memang aku lupa tentang dia? Hem.. dia ini siapa sih? Tapi sepertinya aku tidak pernah liat. Aku yakin dia bukan orang yang baik-baik. Pura-pura kenal denganku(!)' Ino melamun memikirkan siapa pria yang sedang mengajaknya berbicara.

''nih ayo makan... aaaaa'' Shikamaru menyodorkan sendok yang berisi bubur hangat –yang sebenarnya itu adalah sarapan miliknya yang belum dimakan. Ino semakin jijik melihat pria yang berlagak baik didepannya. Dia mengerinyitkan alisnya menatap sendok yang sudah dekat bibirnya itu.

PRAKKKK!

''kau! Kau ini... siapa sih? Bahkan aku tidak kenal dengan kau'' Ino berteriak seraya melempar sendok yang akan Shikamaru masukan ke mulutnya. Shikamaru yang menanggapi malah terlihat melongo saja dengan Ino yang sangat berlagak asing menurutnya, ''minggir! Aku mau pulang ke rumah orangtuaku!'' dan ia pun menyikut Shikamaru yang tengah duduk di sampingnya.

Ino pun berlari keluar apartemen itu, menghempas badan Shikamaru yang sama sekali tidak berkutik untuk mengejarnya. Berlari... sekencang mungkin untuk keluar dari apartemen itu.

'hosh hosh... ini apartemen. Kok rasanya pernah liat ya?' Ino berbicara dalam hatinya saat berlari di lorong apartemen itu. Entah darimana pikiran itu muncul. Ah sepertinya hanya dejavu –pikirnya lagi yang tak mau ambil pusing.

Dan selang beberapa menit ia berlari di lorong apartemen, akhirnya ia berhasil keluar dari sana. Tanpa melihat pergerakan sekali pun dari lelaki yang tak dikenalnya tadi. Syukurlah.

* * *

><p>Tapi ngomong-ngomong setelah keluar dari aparetemen itu...<p>

''loh... dimana ya ini?''

Duengggg... *sweatdrop*

Ino tak tahu dimana ia sekarang. Jalanan yang ia jalani sedari tadi sama sekali tak ia kenal. Padahal ia tahu ia masih berada di Tokyo –saat melihat sebuah papan jalan. Tapi keadaannya sekarang berubah. Makin banyak gedung-gedung yang menjulang tinggi, yah seingat ia dulu juga banyak sih tapi tak sebanyak sekarang.

''dan... bahkan jalan kerumah orangtua ku kemana ya? Aku lupa. Oh ya telepon ibu atau ayah saja ya. Eh? Tunggu dulu, nama orangtuaku siapa ya? Loh aku jadi linglung, kok aku bisa lupa. Ada apa dengan diriku? Jadi aku harus pulang kemana dong. Aku sulit mengingat nama nya... argh matilah aku! Aku ini kenapa sih?'' secara tak sadar Ino sedari tadi ngedumel sendiri seperti orang sakit jiwa. Mengacak-ngacak rambutnya tak karuan, mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang harus diingatnya. Tapi usahanya itu tak kunjung membuahkan hasil.

.

.

.

''hoi'' tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundak Ino dari belakang. Lalu Ino pun segera melirik sedikit dari sisi matanya, dia punya insting yang sangat bagus. Dia sedikit mengira orang yang menepuknya tadi adalah pria berambut nanas yang aneh tadi di apartemen.

Dan BENARLAH! Itu adalah Shikamaru. Ino kaget karena bisa-bisanya pria gila ini mengikutinya. Sudah pasti ia adalah Stalker!

Baru juga melirik sedikit, Ino langsung tancap gas untuk berlari menjauh dari pria aneh ini. Mau tak mau ia berlari (lagi) dengan sekuat tenaga dengan arah tak jelas mau kemana. Tapi tak lama kemudian karena sudah berlari sedari tadi, kekuatannya tak sanggup mengalahkan larinya lelaki itu. Maka langsunglah tangan Ino ditarik oleh Shikamaru.

''tunggu!'' ujarnya agak teriak ngos-ngosan, tapi dengan tampang –masih cool, ''mau kemana?''

''kemana? Kerumahku lah bego!'' jawab Ino tak suka dengan Shikamaru.

''sini biar kuantar'' ucap Shikamaru –dengan tangan mereka yang masih bepegangan dan segera jalan menyelusuri jalan yang akan ditujunya. Ino yang dalam keadaan tercengang hanya diam dan terus mengikuti kemana Shikamaru membawanya pergi.

'memangnya dia tau rumahku? huh'

.

.

.

.

Lalu tak lama setelah berjalan 10 menit dari tempat tadi. Shikamaru berhenti di sebuah rumah kosong, kumuh dan lusuh. Tampak tidak terurus lagi dan sepertinya tidak ada orang yang mendiami rumah itu.

'ke..kenapa berhenti?' pikir Ino dalam hati, 'mana mungkin ini rumahku kan? Pria aneh ini pasti bercanda!'

.

''sudah sampai'' ucap Shikamaru agak bernada lirih dan agak dingin. Dia sudah menebak pasti Ino akan marah padanya dan mengelak.

''mana mungkin ini rumahku!'' ucap Ino yang tidak merasa ini rumahnya, walaupun ia tidak ingat sama sekali bagaimana keadaan rumahnya –entah kenapa, ''rumahku tidak kumuh!'' ucapnya lagi.

''tapi.. benar kok ini rumahmu'' Lalu Shikamaru mengiring Ino kedalam halaman rumah itu, ''lihat itu kan kandang peliharaan kesayanganmu, Tako-chan'' ya, di tunjukanya-lah kandang anjing –yang katanya milik Ino. Sudah dalam keadaan penuh tanah dan kotor.

''ukh..!''

Suatu sengatan kejut listirk tiba-tiba mengerinyit di kepala Ino. Tampaknya... ia tiba-tiba ingat betul kandang itu miliknya. Agak samar sih. Tapi ia ingat sepertinya pernah membuat kandang itu.

''dulu.. kau membuat kandang itu bersama ku'' ucap Shikamaru.

'eh? Dengannya? Bahkan waktu dulu aku yakin belum pernah bertemu dengan pria ini. Tapi ya Tuhan... bagaimana dia bisa tahu semua tentangku? Dan apakah benar ini rumahku? Kok begini sih...dimana ayah dan ibuku? Apa yang terjadi sebelum aku pingsan sih? Aku ini... sebenarnya siapa sih? Tuhan.. kumohon tolong aku'

Ino berkaca-kaca. Matanya nyaris menitikan air mata, ia menutup daun telinganya seakan tidak terima semua yang terjadi.

''ti-dak mungkin...aku- hiks tolong aku... Tuhan! Sebenarnya dimana aku ini hiks huaa aa'' lalu Ino jatuh terkulai berlutut di tanah halaman rumahnya itu. Ia menangis meraung-raung tidak tahu lagi harus kemana. Ayah dan ibunya saja tidak ada. Tako-chan –yang secara samar-samar ia ingat pun hilang. Lalu harus kemana? Ia tidak ingat apapun selain hari ini. Untuk mengingat masa lalu saja tak bisa.

Memang benar inilah saatnya menangis. Meratapi nasib yang ditinggal sendiri.

.

.

.

''kau memang tidak ingat ya?'' Ucap Shikamaru ikut berjongkok di sebelah Ino yang jatuh berlutut tadi. Ino pun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Shikamaru.

''tidak ingat apaan?'' tanya nya ketus.

Kini tatapan Shikamaru beralih menatap kedepan. Ia sedikit menunduk dan mengerinyitkan alisnya. Bibirnya pucat karena kedinginan di sore hari, tampaknya ia sedang berpikir. Tak berani berbicara pada Ino apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Tapi tampaknya Ino menatapnya terus meminta jawaban.

''yah..tak apa kau tak ingat'' ujar Shikamaru dengan suara lirih.

''hah?''

Ino tidak begitu mendengar apa yang diucapkan Shikamaru, maka ia mendekatkan telinganya hingga jarak mereka tinggal 1 meter lagi. Bukannya menjawab, Shikamaru malah beranjak berdiri.

''ah.. hei, apa katamu tadi? Aku tidak begitu mendengar'' ucap Ino memperjelas, dan ikut berdiri –masih menangis.

Shikamaru masih tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ino tadi. Ia malah menatap dalam Ino, terlihat seperti sedang kesakitan. Ino yang melihatnya hanya bingung.

Dan tiba-tiba Shikamaru menarik pergelangan tangan Ino, lalu menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Wajah Ino tenggelam di dekapan dada Shikamaru. Ia pun tersentak kaget, air matanya pun sempat berhenti. Ia hanya diam saja karena Shikamaru mendekapnya sangat sangat erat. Ia bisa menebak pasti tidak akan bisa lepas.

''kau... memang benar-benar tidak ingat''

''eh?''

''...kumohon kembalilah seperti dulu'' Shikamaru makin mendekap Ino dengan erat, ''aku merindukan dirimu...''

Mereka berpelukan selama bermenit-menit, tak ada pembicaraan yang pasti. Mereka hanya saling berpelukan. Dan entah mengapa Ino sama sekali tidak terganggu karena Shikamaru memeluknya.

Tapi lama-lama Shikamaru terlalu erat memeluknya, Ino jadi tidak bisa bernafas –bahkan ia tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Shikamaru tadi. Sepertinya sedih sekali... apa yang sudah terjadi sebenarnya?

''ma..maaf bisa tolong lepaskan'' ucap Ino dengan ramahnya, entah mengapa ia jadi tak tega berkata kasar dengan pria –yang senasib dengannya sedang sedih.

''ah ya.. maaf'' Shikamaru pun melepaskan pelukan hangat tadi, tampak tak ikhlas karena ia masih ingin memeluk gadis yang bernama Ino ini. Lalu ia membalikan badannya memunggungi Ino yang berada di belakangnya.

''hei... maukah kau mengingat nama ku?'' Tanya Shikamaru tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

''eh? Ah bo..boleh-boleh aja sih'' jawab Ino ragu, yah kasian juga sih ama pria ini.

''..ingatlah namaku, Nara Shikamaru'' Lalu ia membalikkan badannya sambil tersenyum di bawah sinar matahari sore hari. Senyumnya makin terlihat dalam karena terkena pantulan sinar oranye sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Ino, ''ayo pulang, Yamanaka Ino''

Ino pun menyambut tangan itu, ia menggengam tangan Shikamaru sambil menghela nafas dan mengucek matanya yang sehabis menangis. Kembali ke apartemen milik Shikamaru untuk tinggal sementara disana.

Kita sama-sama hidup sendiri. Tapi aku butuh orang untuk menyemangatiku. Walaupun aku tidak tahu diriku ini siapa, dan kau ini siapa. Aku mohon bantuannya.

* * *

><p>Di apartemen.<p>

**INO POV**

Makan malam yang sederhana, nasi kare. Rasanya aku ingin menangis... mungkin pada masa laluku aku makan masakan ibu. Sayang aku tidak ingat sama sekali rasa itu. TT_TT

**END OF INO POV**

Keheningan pun terjadi diantara mereka. Mereka makan tanpa berbicara sama sekali. Shikamaru pun tampak masih menikmati makanannya. Tapi Ino merasa canggung, oh ya! Kenapa tidak tanyakan saja siapa dia ini. Dan akhirnya Ino memulai pembicaraan.

''eh... ngomong-ngomong kau ini siapa, Shikamaru?'' tanya Ino.

''humph... aku?'' jawab dan sekaligus tanya Shikamaru sambil mengunyah makanannya.

''siapa lagi, disini kan cuma kita berdua'' bah, Shikamaru lemot sekali –pikir Ino.

''aku...'' ia berhenti sebentar untuk menelan makanannya, ''...ya aku adalah Nara Shikamaru'' jawabnya terlihat bingung.

*Gubrak!*

''jelas itu aku tau!'' ucap Ino, ''maksudku, kenapa kau mengetahuiku? Kenapa menjagaku selama aku pingsan? Kau bahkan tau rumahku, peliharaanku, juga namaku. Kau ini siapa?'' Tanya Ino memperjelas dan menatap Shikamaru penasaran.

Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi itu membuat Shikamaru sulit menjawab darimana dulu. Sehingga ia hanya berkata.

''lambat laun juga kau akan tahu... mudah-mudahan ingat'' Jawabnya singkat lalu meninggalkan Ino sendiri di meja makan yang kecil.

''hah... aneh sekali dia. Bukan jawab yang benar'' Ino menghela nafas. Daripada berdiam diri saja melihat meja makan yang kotor habis makan malam, akhirnya Ino beranjak membersihkannya.

Tak terasa sudah berhari-hari Ino tinggal bersama lelaki yang tidak dikenalnya bernama Shikamaru. Tak ada kegiatan yang bisa ia lakukan selama hari-hari ini, karena ia tidak bersekolah maupun bekerja. Ia hanya bisa berdiam diri menjaga apartemen milik Shikamaru –layaknya isteri pikirnya. Shikamaru pun lebih sering pergi meninggalkannya dari pagi hari sampai sore. Karena ia bekerja lembur di perusahaannya sebagai manager. Ino sempat pernah berkunjung ke perusahaan milik Shikamaru itu. Dan tidak disangka... besar banget! Sudah jelas sepertinya ia orang kaya. Tapi apartemennya kok kumuh sih? Ah entahlah dia memang aneh sih. Bahkan ia tidak pernah menyombongkan dirinya sebagai pekerja kantoran. Ia lebih senang jika disebut orang yang berkelana di Tokyo.

Back to topic, dan sampai sekarang pun Ino belum tahu siapa Shikamaru itu. Ia sama sekali tidak mau memberitahunya, dan menyuruh Ino mengetahuinya sendiri. Tapi sampai sekarang Ino tidak tahu dirinya itu siapa dan semakin lama Shikamaru makin sering memperlihatkan muka sedihnya. Ino yang tidak tahu harus bagaimana tidak berbuat apapun, ia hanya bisa membantu pekerjaan rumah di apartemen Shikamaru. Sebenarnya Ino ingin bekerja agar tidak merepotkan Shikamaru, tapi Shikamaru tidak memperbolehkannya. Ia bilang jika ada sesuatu yang diinginkannya tinggal bilang saja. Awalnya Ino berontak, tapi akhirnya ia menurutinya. Jadi sekarang ia hanya bisa membantunya dengan membersihkan segala sesuatu di apartemennya, mengurusnya, dan membuat makanan untuknya agar ia bisa tersenyum untuk ucapan terimakasihnya karena memperbolehkan tinggal disini. Hingga pada suatu hari..

''apaan nih?'' saat Ino sedang membersihkan lemari baju Shikamaru, ia menemukan sebuah buku notebook. Nampak sudah tua karena jarang dibuka. Tapi karena faktor penasaran akhirnya Ino membuka lembaran notebook itu. Mumpung Shikamaru sedang tidak ada dirumah.

.

.

.

.

**Senin, 12 Maret 2007**

_Hari ini kau terkena kecelakaan di jalan raya, aku membawamu ke rumah sakit._

_Kata dokter kau bisa terbangun pada sore hari ini, semoga kau bisa membuka mata mu. Semoga kau cepat sembuh._

**Rabu, 22 Maret 2007**

_Sudah berapa hari kau koma? Ini sudah terlalu lama. Maafkan aku... karena aku tidak bisa melindungimu saat kecelakaan waktu itu. Aku jadi sangat menyesal. Kata dokter jika kau koma terlalu lama. Kau akan hilang ingatan, karena kau terkena benturan di kepalamu saat kecelakaan. Karena itu ayolah bangun_...

**Kamis, 25 April 2007**

_Diluar dugaan, sampai hari ini kau tidak kunjung bangun. Orangtuamu semakin frustasi karena ini. Dokter pun jadi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kini aku hanya bisa berdoa agar kau cepat bangun._

**Sabtu, 30 mei 2007**

_Hei, musim semi akan segera berakhir, ayo bangun.. kelopak sakura yang indah itu akan segera gugur. Kau tidak bosan tidur di ranjang rumah sakit begini? Ini merepotkan._

**Senin, 12 Agustus 2007**

_Aku masih setia menunggumu. Karenna itu bangunlah... orangtuamu sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Mereka makin tidak berharap dan nyaris menyerah untuk mengurusmu yang tak kunjung bangun. Kau bagai orang mati saja._

**Selasa, 02 Desember 2007**

_Hari ini, rumah sakit sudah menyerah menyembuhkanmu. Padahal sudah banyak rumah sakit yang kita datangi. Dan kau tahu? Orangtuamu menyerah mengurusimu. Teganya mereka._

**Senin, 30 April 2008**

_Sudah berapa lama ya kau tertidur di kediamanku? Bagai mayat yang numpang tidur (becanda kok) aku menyenangkan diri sendiri. Tapi lama kelamaan aku pun makin frustasi sama seperti orangtuamu... mungkin kau memang tidak akan pernah bangun. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Meninggalkanmu saja? Aku muak jika seperti ini terus..._

Ternyata buku yang di baca Ino adalah buku harian Shikamaru. Ia sepertinya frustasi dan kesepian karena 'kau' tokoh yang sering ia sebut disini tak kunjung bangun dari koma nya. Bagaimana Ino tak sedih membacanya, ini adalah suatu cerita menyedihkan Shikamaru dengan setia nya menjaga orang ini. Padahal orangtuanya sekalipun sudah tidak bertanggung jawab. Sungguh cowok aneh ini tidak bisa di simpulkan sifatnya hanya dilihat dari luar. Lalu ia pun melanjutkan membaca notebook itu.

**Jumat, 24 Juni 2008**

_Maafkan aku... aku nyaris saja menyerah untuk menjagamu. Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir lagi. Mungkin aku memang sudah di takdirkan Tuhan untuk menjagamu. Setiap kulihat wajahmu, hati ku menjadi tenang... walaupun pedih karena matamu terpejam._

_Terimakasih, kau telah sempat menjadi pacarku, dan menerimaku waktu itu. Aku sangat bersyukur saat itu. aku berjanji akan selalu di sampingmu, menjagamu dan merawatmu. Karena aku sayang kamu... Yamanaka In_o.

DEG!

Yamanaka Ino kan nama nya, nama yang disebutkan oleh Shikamaru. Jangan-jangan Ino adalah 'kau' yang ia sebut di diary itu. Ialah yang kecelakaan itu, ialah yang selalu dijaga oleh Shikamaru yang dengan setianya... sudah 3 tahun. Ino pun menitikkan air matanya secara tak sadar. Merasakan apa yang telah dirasakan Shikamaru selama ini. Ternyata dirinya lah yang tertidur itu.

''ma-maafkan aku...'' ucap Ino dengan suara bergetar. Ia memeluk erat notebook yang telah dibacanya itu. ia merasa bersalah karena.. karena ia tidak bisa mengingat masa lalunya saat bersama Shikamaru. Mengingat saat ia ditembak, ataupun saat berpacaran bersama Shikamaru. Ia tidak ingat. Ia merasa bersalah karena melupakan Shikamaru.

Sungguh... kau adalah lelaki terbaik untukku.

* * *

><p>''aku pulang'' ucap Shikamaru membuka pintu apartemennya.<p>

''ah sudah pulang ya!'' Ino menjawab dengan suara ceria –tumben.

''tumben kau ceria?'' tanya Shikamaru menyeringai sedikit, senang karena Ino bisa tersenyum.

''he-em...'' jawabnya lalu menunduk dan meraih telapak tangan Shikamaru menggenggamnya, ''maafkan aku ya..''

''eh?'' tampaknya Shikamaru bingung dengan perkataannya.

''..dan terimakasih'' ucap Ino mendongak menatap Shikamaru, ia tersenyum manis –agak kecut karena menahan kesedihan. Tak bisa mengingat Shikamaru saat dulu.

Shikamaru yang jenius, ia bisa sadar apa yang di bicarakan Ino. Dalam bayangannya ia tampak bisa melihat tulisan di jidat Ino yang ingin berkata, 'maafkan aku... aku tidak bisa mengingatmu, tapi terimakasih sudah menungguku. Aku sayang kamu'

''iya...'' jawab Shikamaru yang ikut tersenyum dalam, lalu mengelus pipi Ino yang dingin, ''...aku juga sayang kamu''

Ino terlihat membelakakan matanya, matanya sudah berair hampir tumpah tetesan air mata itu. Ia tak kuat melihat pacarnya yang setia ini. Sungguh rasanya Ino tak ingin melepas Shikamaru. Sama seperti perasaan Shikamaru.

Lalu Ino menarik leher Shikamaru, ia melingkarkan tangannya dan memeluknya erat sambil menangis –meraung-raung. Tak kuat menahan dirinya yang beruntung bisa bertemu lelaki ini.

Shikamaru pun membalas pelukannya, ia meraih pinggang Ino dan memeluknya, sudah lama ia merindukan ini. Lalu mereka berciuman sekilas, dan Shikamaru pun mencium kening Ino. Mereka tersenyum dengan lebarnya, menatap bola mata pasangan masing-masing... dan setelah itu melanjutkan hidup mereka bersama. Selamanya.

.. tak apa kan aku tak ingat. Tak apa kan aku tidak tahu aku siapa. Tapi aku akan selalu berusaha menjadi yang terbaik untuknya.

* * *

><p>TAMAT horeeeee :D<p>

sedih ga sih? pasti garing -_- wwkwkkwwk

alurnya kecepetan haha aku males nulis fic pnjg2 xD *tapi ini smpe 3000+ kata dan 12 halaman loh *bangga baru sekali ini smpe pnjg segitu haha

aduh aku gabisa buat kata2 yg lebay2 gt *disebutnya diksi ny ya?

mohon kritik dan saran yaaa :D

REVIEW PLISSSSSSSSSSSSSSS~


End file.
